Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken
"Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken" is the sixth episode of the fifth season of Game of Thrones. It is the forty-sixth episode of the series overall. It will premiere on May 17, 2015. It was written by Bryan Cogman and directed by Jeremy Podeswa. Plot Arya trains. Jorah and Tyrion run into slavers. Trystane and Myrcella make plans. Jaime and Bronn reach their destination. The Sand Snakes attack. Summary In Braavos In Slaver's Bay In Dorne In King's Landing In the North Appearances First * Joss * Ghita * Malko Deaths * Ghita Production Cast Starring * Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Ser Jaime Lannister * Lena Headey as Queen Mother Cersei Lannister * Aidan Gillen as Lord Petyr Baelish * Natalie Dormer as Queen Margaery Tyrell * Indira Varma as Ellaria Sand * Maisie Williams as Arya Stark * Sophie Turner as Lady Sansa Stark * Jerome Flynn as Ser Bronn * Alfie Allen as Theon "Reek" Greyjoy * Michael McElhatton as Lord Roose Bolton * Iwan Rheon as Ramsay Bolton * Tom Wlaschiha as Jaqen H'ghar * Dean-Charles Chapman as King Tommen Baratheon *with Iain Glen as Ser Jorah Mormont Guest Starring * Diana Rigg as Lady Olenna Tyrell * Jonathan Pryce as the High Sparrow * Alexander Siddig as Prince Doran Martell * DeObia Oparei as Captain Areo Hotah * Keisha Castle-Hughes as Obara Sand * Rosabell Laurenti Sellers as Tyene Sand * Jessica Henwick as Nymeria Sand * Finn Jones as Ser Loras Tyrell * Will Tudor as Olyvar * Eugene Simon as Lancel * Faye Marsay as The Waif * Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Malko * Toby Sebastian as Prince Trystane Martell * Nell Tiger Free as Princess Myrcella Baratheon * Charlotte Hope as Myranda * Elizabeth Webster as Walda Bolton * Michael Yare as Slaver 1 * James McKenzie Robinson as Joss * Hattie Gotobed as Ghita Notes *This episode takes its title from the motto of House Martell of Dorne: "Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken", which refers to the fact that Dorne is the only one of the Seven Kingdoms never to be successfully conquered by outsiders. When the Targaryens conquered the rest of the Seven Kingdoms three centuries ago, the Dornish were able to resist them by resorting to guerrilla warfare, harassing Targaryen armies in their deserts until they withdrew. The Martells only united with the Iron Throne one century ago, but through a voluntary marriage-alliance on equal terms. This naming choice is similar to how the first episode of Season 1 was named "Winter is Coming", after the House words of the Starks, and the Season 1 finale was named "Fire and Blood", after the words of House Targaryen. *The Night's Watch and The Wall do not appear in this episode, nor do House Baratheon (though Stannis Baratheon and his followers departed from the Wall last episode). Meereen and Daenerys Targaryen do not appear in this episode (though other characters do discuss Stannis and Daenerys). Brienne of Tarth does not appear in this episode (she was last seen in the town outside of Winterfell castle). House Greyjoy has not appeared so far this season. *This is the first episode in which the infamous nickname of Olenna Tyrell, "the Queen of Thorns", is mentioned onscreen. *This is the first episode in which ''The Dornishman's wife'' is sung onscreen. *Viewers have been warned that "Winter is Coming" since the Season 1 premiere, and the ten year long summer turned into autumn back at the beginning of Season 2. The end of autumn is indeed finally approaching: in previous episodes, both Stannis and his enemies have pointed out that he will have to march on Winterfell soon, because if he waits a matter of weeks he would risk getting snowbound at the Wall. Cersei says to Littlefinger in this episode that the weather has started to turn. Seasons in The Known World that Westeros and Essos are located in can last for years, compared to the months in real life. Tyrion said back in Season 1 that the winter he was born in lasted three years, which is considered unusually long, and in the past three decades or so there have only bee nine winters including that one. Ten year long seasons are very rare, usually occurring only once every century - Pycelle said that the recent ten year long summer was the longest in living memory. Note the distinction that a single season can last over three years, not the full four-season cycle, which is even longer. The seasons are longer in Westeros but when they turn it isn't like someone simply flipped a switch and the seasons turn without warning. Much like on real life Earth, people can tell that a season is gradually starting to shift into the next one - though the rate at which this occurs in Westeros can be difficult to determine. While it is not officially winter yet, the weather is starting to get noticeably cooler (compare to November in the Northern Hemisphere: it is not technically winter but the weather is getting colder). It is known to snow in the North even during summers from time to time (light dustings called "summer snows", mentioned in Season 1). In this episode, it is lightly snowing in the North - though this is not very unusual for that location. In contrast, younger people in southern Westeros have never even seen it snow. *The backstory that The Waif tells Arya about herself doesn't exactly match how her backstory is given in the novels - but then again, the Waif does strongly imply to Arya that she was lying about several details of her story. *It is no empty boast that Jorah is one of the most skilled knights in Westeros: in his youth, he was actually quite a successful tournament knight. This is assuming that the backstory is the same as in the novels, and the TV series didn't change it to have Tyrion being facetious (there is no reason to think this). Jorah's tournament victories are how he impressed Lynesse Hightower to wed him (though she later left him due to his lack of wealth). The "Tourney at Lannisport" isn't something Tyrion made up on the spot: after the Greyjoy Rebellion ended, King Robert Baratheon held a tournament in celebration of the victory. Jorah himself performed very well during that war and was knighted by Robert himself. Tyrion is also not inventing the detail that Jorah even defeated Jaime Lannister that day - he didn't unhorse him, but he did break nine lances against Jaime at the joust, after which the judges declared him the winner (Jaime was one of the best tournament knights alive but he wasn't invincible; in Season 1 the TV show mentioned that Loras also surprisingly managed to defeat him on one occassion). Jorah's passion for Lynesse was so great at the tournament that he personally defeated at least seven men (including Jaime and Lord Yohn Royce). As the episode acknowledges, of course, this was all when Jorah was much younger - but much like Ser Barristan Selmy, he is a very experienced and skilled fighter. He also mentions how he fought and killed the Dothraki bloodrider Qotho back in Season 1. **Tyrion doesn't tell Jorah that his father is dead in the novels, because word simply had not reached him about it in King's Landing before he fled Westeros. News about his death was only brought back to the Wall by Jon and Samwell near the end of the third novel, when Tyrion is already imprisoned after Joffrey is poisoned (which happens closer to the middle of the novel). The third novel is very long so the TV series split it into two seasons of material, Season 3 and Season 4. The TV series used the Battle of Castle Black as the climax of Season 4, and it happened at the end of the third novel - but due to the way the content was split, both Jon and Samwell return to Castle Black by the Season 3 finale. The result was that the Night's Watch storyline had to be padded out in Season 4, because in the novels the battle occurred very soon after they returned (the equivalent of if the battle happened in the second or third episode of Season 4, not episode nine). Samwell is shown writing letters to all of the high lords of Westeros in the Season 3 finale, warning them that the White Walkers have returned and that Lord Commander Mormont is dead (only Stannis responded to help). Tyrion is only arrested some weeks afterwards when Joffrey is poisoned at the Purple Wedding. Due to the way the scenes were moved around, therefore, in the TV version it is entirely plausible that Tyrion actually received news of Jeor Mormont's death from one of Samwell's letters, shortly before Joffrey's wedding (i.e. around the time of the first episode of Season 4). In the books : See: Differences between books and TV series - Season 5#Unbowed,_Unbent,_Unbroken * The episode is adapted from the following chapters of A Feast for Crows: ** Chapter 2, The Captain of the Guards: In fear that Obara, Nym and Tyene will draw Dorne into a war against the Lannisters, Prince Doran commands Areo Hotah to imprison the Sand Snakes. ** Chapter 21, The Queenmaker: On Doran’s orders, Areo puts a stop to the plot to use Princess Myrcella to spark a war. ** Chapter 39, Cersei IX: Cersei forces an entertainer to admit to sleeping with an accused Tyrell. ** Chapter 43, Cersei X: Cersei conspires for the Faith Militant to imprison Queen Margaery, who is set to stand trial. * The episode is adapted from the following chapters of A Dance with Dragons: ** Chapter 37, The Prince of Winterfell: Reek gives Ramsay’s “Stark” bride away during the ceremony, and they wed before the heart tree in the Godswood. Later, during the bedding, Ramsay rapes his new wife and forces Reek to watch. ** Chapter 38, The Watcher: Cersei’s Kingsguard arrives in Doran’s court. ** Chapter 40, Tyrion IX: Tyrion and Jorah are spotted by slavers. ** Chapter 45, The Blind Girl: The Waif teaches the lying game to Arya. ** Chapter 47, Tyrion X: Tyrion and Jorah are captured by slavers, to be sold in Meereen and perform in its fighting pits. ** Chapter 67, The Ugly Little Girl: The Faceless Man tells Arya she must wholly abandon her identity and don a new face, and so he leads her down to a hidden room where the walls are covered with the faces of those who die at the temple. Gallery Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken 04.jpg Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken 02.jpg Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken 01.jpg MyrcellaSeason5.jpg Hotah-5x06-Promo.jpg References Category:Season 5 Episodes